To Catch a Killer
by shewantstheWIFIPASSWORd
Summary: Flame and Fullmetal are working on a case together, and Ed wonders why he's thinking like this... rated T for lanuage and future royed


Hello! I went to Builder Bear Workshop last weekend, so I was like, "Hmmmmm." And this fic happened. Part two coming out later.

Pairing: defiantly royxed

…..…..

"Builder Bear?" Ed demanded. "Our killer is in Builder Bear?"

"yeah." Roy said uncertainly.

They were standing in front of the very store in the mall. Ed wished Havoc or Brenda could've came, because he didn't feel comfortable working alone with Roy… for some unknown reason.

Roy pissed him off, yeah, but there was something about him that made him leave his office furiously blushing, or his chest feeling funny.

That's what's happens when you really hate someone, right?

"Is this guy a child molester or," Ed grinned evilly, "because then I will have a good reason to kick his ass."

"Calm down, Fullmetal, we can't just jump him; we have make sure we have the right guy," Roy glanced at Ed accusingly.

"Damn it, you do it once, and get stamped for every single mission you do…."

Roy scoffed before having that look on his face again, cautiously looking around. "Hopefully people don't know us though,"

"That's why I couldn't wear my overcoat; people know that's my trademark by now." Ed gestured at his outfit, which consisted of black jeans, his elevator boots, and a white button down. And he still wore his gloves, because people couldn't see his automail. "Why do I have to wear this outfit anyway?"

Roy rolled his eyes again. "Because we're under cover. Now suck it up, you look fine."

This caused a feeling of warmth to curl in his stomach. _But why?_ Ed thought. _I don't like him!_ _No fucking way!_

Ed decided it was his hormonal body, and his hormonal eyes decided they were going to check Roy out, _damn it!_ He was wearing a navy blue button down, sneakers, and jeans. He looked really- _don't you fucking think it Ed!_ Ed had never seen Roy look casual, but shit, it was a good look for him.

His mind was freaking him out by then, so Ed shook his head, and swallowed hard. _Snap out of it. _He told himself.

"Ed, are you alright?" Roy suddenly asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You just turned really pale." he added.

"I said I'm fine!" Ed snapped. "Let's just go find this guy."

"ok." He held his hands up in surrender.

They kept a securing watch on everyone who came into Builder Bear workshop. No one suspected anything, because Ed and Roy stood to the far left, looking like normal people. It had been at least an hour, and Ed was hungry as hell, which he didn't let Roy forget.

"What does he look like?" Ed asked. "Seriously, how long have we been standing here, I'm tired and really-,"

"Hungry, I know." Roy sighed. "You don't have to remind me every five seconds, we can get food after ok? Does that shut you up?"

"fine." Ed crossed his arms.

"His name is John Jones, and he's a blond haired guy in his thirties, who goes after the children's mothers. He either kills them, or rapes them, but that's only happened twice."

"What a fucking creep. He deserves to rot in prison."

"At least it's not the kids." Roy pointed out.

"Yeah I guess." Ed stretched and yawned.

"He's fast, just remember that." Roy pondered. "We can't mess this up."

"I'm not going to."

"I never said you were going to. I was saying that in general."

Ed then spotted a familiar mother with a three or four girl. "Gracia!" he exclaimed.

She smiled and waved at them, but continued to walk into the store. Elysia was squealing over the different stuffed animals she could get, and it made Ed's heart burn. It just reminded him that Maes was gone.

"If I ever find who killed him..." Roy muttered, like he read Ed's mind.

"Then I help you beat the shit out of him." Ed grinned again.

"Thanks Fullmetal." He rubbed his temples, now looking troubled.

"But we can't concentrate on that now, we have to-," Ed stopped, the words dead in his throat.

"What?" Roy followed Ed's gaze.

There was a man talking to Gracia now, all of a sudden. He was acting all friendly and laughing with Elysia, and it made Ed's stomach twist in knots. He recognized Roy's description of him; it was the man they were looking for, Jones. Horrible realization came over him, his eyes widening.

She was his next target.

Ed found himself walking straight over to them in a couple of strides, ignoring Roy's cries to come back. The man was bent down, talking to her about which bear she was going to get. He glanced over at him, straightening up when he saw the look on his face. Ed stood right between in front and them, using his body to protect Elysia and her mom. "Who the fuck are you?" he growled.

"Um, I'm just saying hello?" he gave a weak smile. "Who are you?"

"Her older brother." Ed snapped.

He felt a small hand clutching the back of his shirt, and she whispers, "big brother."

"You're being a little overprotective aren't you?" there was now fear in the man's eyes.

Ed turned to Gracia and whispered as quietly as he could, "Get back."

She got the message and back away, holding on to her daughter. "What, I'm just saying hello." Jones mused.

There were no words after, because Ed's metal fist connected with his face.

People cried out, and whispered in horror, "he punched him? Why? Does he even know him?"

Roy was watching from a few feet away, his eyes wide.

The man was on ground, grasping his bleeding face. Ed lifted metal leg, pushing his foot into the man's leg, satisfied when he heard a crack and a cry of pain. "How fucking dare you," he spat, "this woman just lost her husband. This little girl would have been without parents! You sick fuck. You deserve to burn in hell." He pressed harder into his calf.

"Edward!" Roy yelled. "Try not to kill him, please?"

People looked from Roy to Ed and back again. Should they call the police? The man was completely sprawled on the floor, holding in screams, blood dribbling on the floor. Ed found himself grinning and glancing back at Roy. "You can take it from here, Colonel."

"Colonel?" people muttered.

"Ed…" Roy warned. "I'm gonna kick your ass later."

"At least I caught him!"

"You didn't even give me time to react!"

All after that, the police came and took the man away, and everyone recognized Ed and Roy by then. "He's a state alchemist! Look at his pocket watch!"

Roy hadn't spoken a word since after Ed pinned Jones to the floor with his leg. He shifted uncomfortably, wondering if he should say anything. "Roy?" he tittered.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright? You're really quiet."

He still doesn't say anything. Ed was about to ask when Roy burst out into angry yells by himself. He jerked back in surprise.

"He had a gun, Ed! The police took it away from him!"

"So?" Ed said, really confused.

"He could of-," his voice was choked, and he seemed really interested in the ground.

"He could of what?"

"He- could of shot you."

Roy's voice echoed off his eardrum a couple of times before Ed's brain registered what he said. "What?" he demanded.

"You ran off without me. I knew he probably had weapons. If you died, it would be my fault."

Ed's golden eyes were wide, and words died in his throat. When he found his voice, he managed, "I wouldn't let my guard down that easily, bastard." He smiled wryly. "And you would defiantly miss me."

Roy didn't answer.

"Yeah, you would."

Hopefully you enjoyed that, and it wasn't too rushed. Sorry if it was…

Thank y'all for reading! I'd appreciate reviews, but you don't have to… and feel free to PM me if you want a story written for you!


End file.
